Skin is an important organ responsible for various physiological functions such as a barrier function preventing moisture and useful components inside from being discharged to the outside, body temperature control, or excretion. In general, since the skin has many chances to be in contact with various external stimuli, wrinkles easily occur in the skin as compared with other organs. Particularly facial skin is directly exposed to sunlight, dry environment, pollutants, or the like, thereby being aged such as having wrinkles, earlier than the skin which is not exposed to the outside. The most characteristic change due to aging of skin tissue is a change in a skin matrix, in which human skin fibroblasts in a dermal layer are aged, which reduces the ability to produce fiber and a substrate, and an amount of the substrate is overall decreased, so that a thickness of skin is decreased to reduce skin elasticity and form wrinkles. That is, as aging proceeds, decreased elasticity, blood circulation disorder, weakening of a skin barrier, and the like of the skin becomes even more severe.
Recently, after introduction of functional cosmetics into the Republic of Korea, importance of new material development was highlighted, and functional new materials have been actively developed, however, there are not many functional anti-aging raw materials for reducing skin wrinkles and improving skin elasticity which have been actually commercialized. A research direction for reducing skin wrinkles may be classified into the followings: removing environmental factors accelerating skin aging such as ultraviolet rays, active oxygen and dry skin to delay skin aging itself; preparing prevention measures such as inhibition of elastinase, biosynthesis acceleration and decomposition inhibition of collagen, and synthesis acceleration of hyaluronic acid, based on the research results for a creation mechanism of skin wrinkles; and directly injecting collagen or hyaluronic acid to alleviate created skin wrinkles, supplementing reduced skin matrix components or cells to improve produced skin wrinkles, or the like.
Currently the most representative anti-aging functional raw material for reducing skin wrinkles and improving skin elasticity includes retinoids, vitamin C, and the like. Among the retinoids, retinoic acid is used as a powerful anti-aging therapeutic agent, however, has strong irritation to the skin, thereby being limitedly used as a therapeutic agent, and retinol, retinol palmitate, and the like which have relatively small irritation to the skin are widely used as a cosmetic material. However, when irradiated with light, retinol and retinol palmitate are denatured by light and have problems of phototoxicity causing irritation to the skin or the stability thereof, and though vitamin C is also a widely used therapeutic agent for reducing wrinkles, it has demerits of causing irritation to the skin due to its strong acidity, and having low stability of the material itself.
Accordingly, development of a new anti-aging cosmetic composition being safe to the body and highly effective, as compared with the conventional anti-aging composition is urgently required.